User talk:The Tom
__TOC__ Starting a new wiki Hi, The Tom. I've started a new wiki called the Dan Houser Wiki. I'd like to know how to change the title, as done with this wiki's one. GrandTheftEditor (talk) 09:15, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Pics Hey Tom, every pics on different pages gets deleted for no reason, I hope this wiki is not being hacked, if it is hacked by user who got blocked from here, someone will be blocked globally for infinite. Cloudkit01 (talk) 18:44, January 5, 2014 (UTC) The Broffles Waffles, Ferris Whale and other pages. Cloudkit01 (talk) 19:02, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Cloudkit's right. I just had to remove the image on the Hampton Barns page cause the image was missing. And the Downtown Los Santos page's picture also is missing. Smashbro8 (talk) 19:05, January 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 At first, I thought it was something with Internet problems. But now I realise that it happens to others. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 19:06, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I just checked out the Washington Beach Police Station's picture and that's also gone too! Smashbro8 (talk) 19:08, January 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 We should make a list of the pages with missing images. Smashbro8 (talk) 19:11, January 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Do not remove the images. I'll try and find out what's happening but for now just leave it as it is. Tom Talk 19:12, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :Okay Tom I will undo my Hampton Barns image thing. Should we make a list of the pages with missing images? Smashbro8 (talk) 19:14, January 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I looked at the GTA Wikia Crew page and it also has lost its image. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:16, January 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, con soggit, not the GTAWC image! No! --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 23:59, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Seeing the images missing is freaking me out, I don't know why every images gets removed D: Cloudkit01 (talk) 19:22, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm with you Cloudkit. I feel someone is hacking our wiki and deleting the images. Images can't delete themselves. Smashbro8 (talk) 19:23, January 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Nobody deleted images. I can check if images have been deleted and none have. It's a common bug for Wiki's with as many images as we have, most images seem to be back now - for me at least. Tom Talk 19:27, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :None of the images are back on mine. They keep saying "The item is no longer available but now that you're here explore GTA Wiki!" Smashbro8 (talk) 19:33, January 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Me too, it didn't come back on mine either, I hate that Wikias get bugs & glitchly alot :( Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:41, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Hopefully it comes back later today. I'll give it two days to appear like this. If two days pass and it isn't fixed, someone's messing with the wiki. Smashbro8 (talk) 20:48, January 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 :It's a glitch. Nobody hacked us and nobody is messing with the Wiki. Tom Talk 22:10, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :Okay. I understand that. Just checking. Hopefully it gets better soon. Smashbro8 (talk) 22:11, January 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Wikia have emailed me, they told me it's a known bug and they're trying to find a fix. It shouldn't be too much longer. Tom Talk 17:45, January 10, 2014 (UTC) User Hi The Tom! Smashbro8 here. This user is adding nonsense on pages which I had to undo about twice so far and has made a page that needs deleting. Deal with him man. PS: How do you revert edits? Smashbro8 (talk) 01:43, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh lol, I know how to undo and I use the magnifying glass to make sure other user's edits are useful. Undoing is the one I can do, but when a user makes multiple edits and the edits can't be undone, how do you revert the person's edits? I'll show you a page with a reverted edit to show you what I mean. Smashbro8 (talk) 02:01, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8. Here. On Philips?action=history Trevor Philips history page you can see the reverted edits thing. I want to know how to do that. Smashbro8 (talk) 02:05, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh never mind. I thought all editors could do that. I'll just wait patiently for Requests for Promotion page to be unlocked. Thanks. Smashbro8 (talk) 03:17, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Cool. I've noticed it's useful for when removed multiple useless edits in a row so that's why I asked. Thanks a lot pal! Smashbro8 (talk) 03:23, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 After going on the page history and clicking the two circles must I then press undo to revert the edits? And this is still only a staff thing or can all users do this part here? Smashbro8 (talk) 03:28, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks man! BTW, is there a set date the Requests for Promotion page is unlocked? Ok then! Thanks Smashbro8 (talk) 03:36, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Redirects Hey The Tom! Smashbro8 here. I need a couple of pages redirected. Red Dessert Avenue should be redirected to Red Desert Avenue. Morningwood Blvd. needs redirecting to Morningwood Boulevard. Adam's Apple Blvd. needs redirecting to Adam's Apple Boulevard. Bucaneer Way needs redirecting to Buccaneer Way. That's all for now! Thanks! Smashbro8 (talk) 04:21, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Ok. I'll try that now! Smashbro8 (talk) 13:36, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks! But if only there was a random, unused page I could try using to learn what you've taught me! Smashbro8 (talk) 13:40, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Most Wanted Criminals Hey The Tom! Smashbro8 here! Can you explain to me why the Most Wanted criminals in GTA IV are considered deceased? Their status is determinant since the player has the option of whether to kill them or let them live. It is not required for them to be killed unless one is pursuing 100% Completion. I'm sorry but I don't understand this. Even some of the criminals' pages on the wiki say the status is determinant. Determinant characters are not considered deceased. Smashbro8 (talk) 19:24, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 OK I see now. Thanks. Smashbro8 (talk) 23:21, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I'm trying to prevent myself from starting this again by deleting the sentence with tire in it so whatever way people prefer spelling it doesn't constantly get changed to a different way of spelling it if this makes sense. TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 02:12, January 8, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 I know that but that's why I deletes the sentence so anyone else(including me) that writes american english doesn't change it and get banned. I meant constantly change it. TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 02:52, January 8, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 Hi, The Tom, I've just been wondering why the pictures on all the articles are not uploading properly. I've ruled out that its not my internet connection. If anyone knows whats causing this it would be greatly appreciated. ---- Mralpha 2012 Ok so how do I tell who's giving me warnings and who that's giving me warnings is actually allowed to. TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 16:36, January 8, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 Z-type Hello Tom, Me and fellow editor TheAdamBomb2 '' have been discussing about a note on the "Locations" section. As it appears; Adam wrote a note about he "found a random" Z-type at the Vanilla Ice's parking lots, is this just me, or does this sound like complete nonsense to me? Everybody knows that the Z-type is only available via the internet, or by failing Eye In The Sky. Honestly, I think he's trying to create some confusion here. Greetings, Mitchell Maljers MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 18:30, January 8, 2014 (UTC) I apoligize but I can't provide evidence as I can't record because I don't have a capture card or whatever it is people use to record. And if I did I wouldn't know how to send you the recording. You're going to need to either belive me or not belive me. Either way is fine. But I know it spawned for me and I don't know how to hack so I didn't hack and if I did I wouldn't hack anything unless I joined the military(hacking skills would probably be more useful in the CIA)because it's wrong to hack peoples' social networking accounts and games because I know how to or really it's wrong to do it in general. Sorry, I forgot to sign my last message about how it's wrong to hack and I can't provide evidence about the Z-Type spawn because I don't have the tools needed. TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 19:42, January 8, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 It appears that Cloudkit01 has edited a page I created called Air Theatre, a building in GTA V, redirecting removing all text and adding a redirection to a different Air Theatre page. When I clicked "Redirect to Air Theatre", it brought me to the "you"re creating a new article screen". I'm not 100% sure or making an accusation but I think he's doing this to take credit for the creation of air theatre. TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 19:48, January 8, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 I don't know exactly where but it's near the Vinewood Sign. I looked it up and found pictures of it on the map and i went in game to the shown locations and found a building with the sign "Air Theatre". TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 00:58, January 9, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 Ritch Mizural That was only joke. :) File:Dominator-GTAV-Back.jpg Hello Tom! It appears like my computer uploaded this image as I was renaming it to "Dominator-GTAV-Rear" before I uploaded it. However it did not appear while I was doing so, I just recently found it but there's no need for it as I have uploaded the one with the right name while this somehow got uploaded too. The point is there's no need for dupes so could you please delete it? I have a question too, as it seems like most of the images has been deleted would it be alright if I would add images from all of the vehicles (preferably from SA, IV, EFLC and V maybe even from III and VC) but use the ones on the Social Club for thumbnail of the vehicles in V? (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 22:43, January 9, 2014 (UTC)) Admin Requests Could you vote on Requests for Promotion? Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:15, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Questions Hi The Tom! Smashbro8 here. All though this is not much of a problem, I wanted to ask you if The Families are the same gang with a different name as the Grove Street Families or if they are two different gangs that just are similar to one another? Also the Grove Street in Grand Theft Auto V is not the same street in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas right? Smashbro8 (talk) 04:32, January 11, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Unneeded Category? Hi Tom. I was just doing the usual editing when I came across the Gang areas category. Do we really need it? All it does is tell people that there is a gang in that area which from my view, many people won't care about. Anyway, I thought I'd come and ask you about it. What do you think? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:50, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :I created it around 6 months ago, I started to find it a little bit useless now but I'm not completely sure if we should delete it, but if Tom agrees, I agree with deleting. Anyways, I was thinking about the category ''Places and its subdivsions : Places in San Fierro, L.C, V.C etc... and I think this category disturbs the organization from locations around the GTA series, plus, it's all mixed with cities from different universes ( Places in L.C in GTA III with places in GTA IV). Should we delete it too? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 11:06, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Confusion Just a question you're edit on Chop the dog's page what did you actualy do? i checked it and do not see any difference. Ölbohrinsel 04:07, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Feedback on Page Hey, Tom! I created this page about the history of GTA V's title updates. I wanted to get some feedback about it, if that is okay with you. In a little while, I'll put up references so readers will know where update notes came from. --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 00:22, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Deleting a crew page http://gta.wikia.com/Crews/FIB_Agency. I would appreciate if you delete this incomplete crew page. I would do it myself, but I assume only someone near your rank on the wiki is allowed to delete pages. Site background Hi, The Tom! I was just passing through and noticed the background looks a little odd. I don't know if it was meant to look the way it does, but under the wordmark and navigation it looks as if another bg is trying to show through, perhaps tiled? Let me know if it's intended or if you might need some assistance tweaking it ;) Raylan13 (talk) 18:30, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Sure thing! You can see the ss here. It's where the palm trees are to either side in the center. Raylan13 (talk) 19:07, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I hope so ;) What's it supposed to look like? Raylan13 (talk) 19:10, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Most likely - let me poke it with a stick. Raylan13 (talk) 19:27, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :The first poke may have worked. Looks good on my end - is it still showing correctly for you? Raylan13 (talk) 19:51, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Glad I could help :) Raylan13 (talk) 19:54, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Page?? Hey The Tom! Smashbro8 here! Is there a reason for this page to exist? I can't see how it helps us... Thanks! Smashbro8 (talk) 19:28, January 15, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Page rename Hi, Tom. I need this page to be renamed. "Buildings" is spelled wrong, and there also needs to be proper capitalisation. Cheers! Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 19:39, January 15, 2014 (UTC) TV Shows in GTA V Hi, I noticed that the link "TV" redirects to "TV Shows in GTA IV". I think a page about GTA V TV shows should exist too, or the current one should be modified to include GTA V info. Thanks.DocVinewood (talk) 20:12, January 15, 2014 (UTC) lol, nevermind, it exists and it's called Television in GTA V. Sorry xDDocVinewood (talk) 20:14, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Blogs Hi The Tom! Smashbro8 here. This user has some blogs which I find complete nonsense. They are littered with poor grammar and are hard to read and understand. Maybe they should be deleted...Smashbro8 (talk) 05:21, January 16, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 S4NY4R KuRDBoZZ Hi The Tom! Smashbro8 here! This user has done it again. He has added his pointless info again after you warned him and Cloudkit01 had to revert his edits. I think he has to be blocked because he is not listening to staff. Smashbro8 (talk) 19:48, January 16, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Why are you deleting my photo RE:Blocks Yeah, when I was telling him about it, I noticed that you had blocked him previously but when I was actually setting the block, I forgot. Have you reset the block? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:37, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Photo Problems Hey tom, every time I try to view any of my previous photos that I have uploaded, it gives me this: http://i.imgur.com/dCA29E3.png is there anyway I can fix this? Snugeez (talk) 17:24, January 18, 2014 (UTC) New wiki ::INVITE Today, a new subsidiary Wiki of the GTA Wiki has been created. The new, hereafter extravagant GTA Songs Wiki. The Wiki is about all the songs around the radio stations in the GTA series, it's hard to me to build this Wiki alone, so I'm inviting you to help a little bit, step by step, brick by brick. I'm trying to create a Wiki, bringing articles to an identical look-a-like method. They are actually very short. The songs infoboxes should contain the name, image (offcial album cover), size, artist, radio stations, game, year and genre. The header section should look like this: Example is a song performed by Artist Example featured in the radio station Example in GameExample. The sections are the following : *Lyrics - you can pick one from the internet, include the at the top and bottom from the section and don't forget the colons (:). Remember to keep 20 free lines between the header section and the lyrics section. *Trivia (optional) - If the song can be listen during a cutscene (example : Arab Money). *Video - The best video you can find about it on Youtube. This is an optional invite, I hope the Wiki will turn up extremely amazing in few months, just like the GTA Myths Wiki did. Anyways, I'll ask the bureaucrats if the Wiki can become an affiliate when stronger. Cheers! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 01:27, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Radio DJs Hey Tom, not to bother you something or whatnot, the Radio DJs who appear themselves in every GTA games, should we add the images of them, their date of birth and what city and state they were born on their pages or leave it the way it was before? Cloudkit01 (talk) 14:53, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Page renaming Sup, Tom. I need you to rename this page and replace the (GTA V) with (HD Universe). Thanks! Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 16:07, January 20, 2014 (UTC) New Patroller(s) Hey Tom. With Thomas0802's promotion, that means that there's an open spot(s) on the staff patroller team. Shall we allow people to make requests? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:21, January 24, 2014 (UTC)